This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in one example described below, more particularly provides an aligned and angled well tool weld joint.
Various types of well tools (such as, drill bits, completion tools, measurement-while-drilling tools, directional drilling tools, sleeves, etc.) include weld joints. It will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in well tool weld joints, for example, to enhance strength, fatigue resistance, etc., of the weld joints.